Everything Happens For A Reason
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Being new at Amity ParK can be bad. But they can be even worse when you have dreams of a certain boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story, I started this because I'm waiting for my dad to come out of the shop... Yeah I know, kinda crazy! Anyway, hope you like this story and well...**

**Also tis is upload from my phone, so that why it quite awkward.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Everything happens for a reason...

I have learnt that now.

But why does this have to be happening to me? Every night I get the same dream. A dark haired boy, with bright blue eyes. But then the image of this boy would go blury and well, let's just say that the next thing I see is a boy with white hair and green eyes. I know it may sound crazy, but I think it may be the same boy... But that isn't possible. No one can change their hair and eye colour at will.

I've told my mother and father about it, but that was the wrong thing to do. And being the stuck up parents they are, they sent me to a doctor, who said that nothing was wrong with me.

And nothing is wrong with me... I was only having the same dream over and over again.

I have been having the dream since I was 6, and its the only dream I remember, I never recall having another dream. I've been having the dream for ten years now... Yes that makes me 16 years old, for those people who can't count.

It's cause me many problems as well... I haven't been able to have a chance at being normal. All the people at school think I'm strange... So that's when we moved. We have moved house four times now, I just wish that we will stay in one place for longer than a few months, because I have never had any proper friends...

And this is all because of a dream...

So we have moved again, after living in California for two months, we finally come to a small town with the name of Amity Park. It's seems nice and all. But is it a good place to live in? I've heard that there are a lot of ghost attacks there...

But ghosts don't exist! They are just fictional things.

Driving to Amity Park was basically the most boring experience of my life! The town is in the middle of nowhere! Right passed a lake or something called Lake Eerie... With two Es.

I looked out the window of the car, all I saw was forest, so I looked back at my dad, who was driving, and then at my mum, who was yapping to me about: 'don't tell anyone about your dream'. Like I was going to!

We finally got to the town... It seemed normal enough... I mean everything looked normal, no houses out of place, nothing looked... odd.

My violet eyes travelled to each house as we passed it. The houses started out normal and then slowly got more and more expensive. The only strange thing I have noticed about this town so far was when we passed a house that was called Fenton Works... Other than that the town seemed normal. When we got to the most expensive part of Amity Park, we stopped outside a huge house... No I really should say a huge Mansion!

My mouth hit the floor as I got out of the car... We had never lived in a house this big before. Well we've live in big houses before... But nothing like this! Oh you may be asking how my family can afford this house. Simple four word answer: We are filthy rich.

But I would rather be normal than rich. I will never let the money go to my head... Like my parents. I try to go against my parents as much as I can, the main two things are: I'm a Goth and a ultra-recyclo vegetarian. And for those who don't know what that means, I don't eat anything with a face on it!

I started to walk up to the Mansion, taking in as much of it as I could! The huge windows and doors, the colourful outside wall, just everything. I walked up the steps and put my hand on the cold golden door handle, as I got inside, my mouth fell open... It was massive, hug, gigantic! To put it in three words!

Cream tiles ran across the floor, pale walls, long white drapes covered every window. I heard the door shut behind me because my parents had walked in and shut it. They smiled and I just stared at the house in amazement!

'Samantha, sweetie, do you want to go and find a room? Our bags should be here soon." My mother said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. Oh, I forgot to say my name! Yes my name is Samantha, but only call me that if you have a death wish, so call me Sam... But my parents, still call me Samantha and I can't really stop them!

I smiled at her and nodded. And with that I sprinted up the nearest stairs I could find in attempt to find a room that I liked. As I wouldn't be able to paint it a colour I wanted, until I knew we were staying here, for good.

I passed many doors, taking a quick look in each one, before I moved on to the next. Each room was a different colour, but they were all lighter shades: creams, whites, pinks, light blues... Not even one purple!

As I got to the end of the corridor I found another door, I thought I would have a look inside and see what it was like, as I opened it, it was dark, so I found a light and turned it on. I immediately noticed that the walls were a dark purple colour and the floor was even darker. There was a huge window with black drapes, a dark purple make up desk, a black normal desk, an on suite bathroom, a huge walk-in wardrobe and a queen sized bed, which was black and purple. This room was perfect to me.

I walked to the door and shouted down the stairs, "MUM I'VE FOUND MY ROOM, IT'S AT THE END OF THE CORRIDOR ON THE SECOND FLOOR!"

After a few seconds I heard her shout back: "OKAY OUR ROOM IS THE OTHER END OF THE CORRIDOR, AND YOUR BAGS ARE HERE SO TAKE THEM TO YOUR ROOM AND GET STRAIGHT TO BED, IT'S LATE!"

"OKAY!" On that note, I left the bedroom door open and sprinted down the stairs again to get my bags, I had eight HUGE bags altogether and I don't really want to make more that one trip up and down the stairs. After a few minutes of standing there and thinking, I just gave up... I ended up taking two bags at a time.

Once I finally got all my bags into my room, I fell onto my bed in exhaustion. I wanted to start unpacking, I had a good feeling about this town and that we were going to be here a while. I looked at my watch on my wrist, it was 10:56pm, I yawned. We had tea while we were driving here, so I didn't need to worry about food. I snuggled deep into my bed and my eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a deep sleep...

_I was standing in a dark place, the only thing I could see was a green glow, coming from all around. Just then a figure started coming towards me... At first all I could see was the outline of the person, but then I saw these glowing green eyes!_

_"Sam..." A boys voice spoke, the voice was low but young. "Sammy..."_

_This had never happened before, there had never been a voice, let alone my name! There had only images and also never this green glow around me. I was scared I wanted to wake up. But I don't know how, pinching doesn't really work for me._

_The boy got closer to me, I could make out a shock of white hair, but still not his face. I wanted to see who this mystery boy was, who I had been dreaming of him for the past ten years. But he didn't come any closer to me..._

_All I heard was his voice again: "welcome to my town."_

_With that he just disappeared..._

I woke up gasping for air, and in a cold sweat,this was the first time I had heard his voice and was on earth does 'welcome to my town' mean?

Does he live here?

Another thing that confused me was that I only saw the green eyed boy today, not the blue. And normally I see both, but then again, I don't normally hear voices as well. I looked at my watch that was on my wrist, it was 7:19am, I sighed and made my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I was glad it was only Sunday today... But I started school tomorrow and that was going to be a problem!

Meanwhile on the other side of Amity Park, a boy, the same age as Sam, woke up at the same time as her, and also in a cold sweat. "What the hell!" He shouted as he sat up, gasping for air. He looked around his room in panic, "what the freaking hell was that?" He asked himself.

Suddenly he heard his dad shout to him, "son, are you okay in there?"

He quickly had to answer, "umm yeah I'm fine..."

This time the boy heard his mother's voice from behind the door. "Was it the dream again?"

The boy sighed before answering, "yes..."

**Chapter 1 is done and my dad hasn't come back from the shop yet... Why does it take him so long to find some orange juice, flavoured water and chocolate that I'm not allergic to!**

**Anyway I'm gonna stop talking.**

**Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I may as well update this story... I just realised that I have been on Fan fiction for a over year now! :) and I'm really hyper at the moment, so bare with me if I go crazy :p**

**These are the people I want to thank for reading my first chapter:**

**Reviews:**

**TheProblematiqueOne**

**DannySamLover20**

**Favourite:**

**TheProblematiqueOne**

**Eyriegirl**

**chris210racer**

**DannySamLover20**

**eisenstein80060**

**phangirl135**

**Follows:**

**TheProblematiqueOne**

**Syssilar**

**Eyriegirl**

**chris210racer**

**DannySamLover20**

**Thanks to all of you, even though I now have two stories on the go now... So enjoy :)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Monday came too quickly. I yawned, stretched and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep. Then I sighed, it was too early in the morning... I wanted to lay in and sleep some more, but it was my first day at my new school. Mum and Dad would destroy me if I didn't go!

I sat up and groaned. Looking around my room, everything was messy. Yesterday I had started unpacking my bags... I was struggling to find places to put things, even though my room is huge. Anyway I couldn't really worry about that now... I had to start getting ready for school.

So I rolled out of the bed and lightly put my feet on the floor. I took one big stretch, and heard a few joints crack... I shuddered, I hate that noise. I sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked dead. Sighing again, I turned the tap on and washed my face. Once I was clean, I walked back into my room and to my wardrobe. Going through the clothes I didn't know what to wear, but I finally decided on: a short sleeved black t-shirt with a purple skull, black jeans with rips and fishnetting, my trusty combat boots and also purple fingerless gloves.

Returning back to the bathroom, I applied minimal make-up; which happened to be my purple lip-stick and some black eye liner. I walked out of the bathroom once again and through my room, picking up my spider bag before I walked out the door.

I walked slowly down the stairs, I was nervous... I don't know why... I just was...

I got downstairs and walked into the kitchen, my parents were sat around the table, my dad had a news paper, and my mum was eating cereal. Walking over to the table I grabbed a vibrant green apple. Those apples are the best tasting.

"Samantha sweetie, you really should eat something more than that." My mum advised.

"I'm not that hungry..."

"Well, okay. But make sure you have something at lunch."

"Okay. I promise." I smiled and waved bye. My dad looked over the news paper and gave me a nod. With that I walked out the front door. My parents had sorted out the house in one day, everything of theirs was already unpacked and settled in.

Slowly, I started walking down the road, everything was so peaceful and quiet. It was nice. School wasn't that far away, it was a little place called Caspar High, it seemed quite normal and nice.

I was staring into space... Minding my own business, I walked onto the school grounds and immediately felt many eyes settle on me. Did they stare like this whenever a new student arrives? But I just ignored them, I walked into the school and down the corridor. I already had my locker number and classes...

Once I found my locker I got rid of all my belongings that I didn't need, and then headed to my first class. I had English, with a teacher called Mr Lancer, I headed towards his class. I found it after a few minutes and I entered the classroom.

It was vaguely empty.

I found a desk near the back and sat down. I sat in silence for a few minutes, and more people started entering the class... One person caught my eye though.

A boy... Around my age, he had scruffy raven black hair, that covered half his left eye... But what caught my eye was the colour of his eyes. They were the same blue that I have been dreaming of my entire life. I suddenly realise that he was looking back at me. I turn away and feel my face become slightly hotter. I looked at the desk.

But a few seconds later I hear a voice coming from my left, "hey I'm Danny Fenton."

I look to my left and see the boy I was staring at a second ago. I smiled at him and spoke; "Sam Manson."

"You new?" He asked with a cute smile, and I mean a really cute smile.

"Yeah just started today."

"Would you want to sit with me a lunch? I mean just so you could meet some friends?"

"Yeah I would like that, thanks."

"No problem, by the way, I have never seen eyes like yours before... They're umm... Beautiful." He turned red slightly.

I smiled and also turned a red colour, "thank you."

On that note an overweight teacher walked into the class, he was also bald.

"That's Mr Lancer, he likes to quote a lot of books, so watch out." He winked at me.

I laughed.

But then Mr Lancer spoke; "Right class, welcome to the new week, I hope you all had a good weekend. I did. Well, we have a new student, Miss Sam Manson."

He pointed to me, I waved to him.

"Well let's get started with this lesson, today we are learning about the language that is used in Romeo and Juliet..."

I had blocked out the rest of what he said. I just stared out the window.

I looked at Danny, he was staring at me, with a smile on his face, but just ast that second a wave of air came out of Danny's mouth...

His hand shot up and he shouted across the room, "Hey Mr Lancer can I be excused?"

Lancer sighed, "yes Fenton go..."

Danny stood up and looked at me he smiled. And ran out the door...

That boy is strange... Yet rather cute...

* * *

**This chapter is done... Yeah I know it's taken me a long time to update this story, but I have been very busy.**

**Please review thanks.**


End file.
